Norob Forest
The Norob Forest is a huge continent covering primeval forest that extends eastwards from the continent of Nillamandor to places that exist on no map. It joins onto the Great Forest with no real decernable border. However the driuds of the Great Forest are very clear on what area is theirs and what isn't. It is largely an unknown area, not travelled by men and said to be inhabited by spirits and ghosts. In reality it certainly contains both spirts and ghosts, but also countless tribes of goblins and ancient undead from forgotten empires. Garamuda has a lair somewhere in this forest from which he plans his next conquest of the west. Quotes from the Portal of Returning: It was quiet a long journey that we had planned, and it would mean we would have to go through the Western Norob forest, through which there is no road, as all trade used to go by sea. According to folk lore and legend, the Norob forest is a nasty place full of ghosts and spirits. There were also three kingdoms to get through, Julgia, Joppa and Luxor, and local knowledge of these places was a bit shaky. Even Carab admitted he new little about Julgia and Joppa. Wet, was about all he knew. Wet and Cold. ... The western norob forest was a bit of a let down to be honest, we saw precious little of any ghouls or ghosts the entire month we spent travelling through it. There was no shortage of signs of goblins in the area though, we found totems and traps on a daily basis, but we stayed out of their way, and they stayed out of ours. There was no sign of human habitation anywhere, not even a woodcutters hut, or the home of some recluse, which I found so odd, this close to civilisation. There was no trail for us to follow, but the trees were large and widely enough spaced for us to ride through. Each night we camped in a convient spot and set up a large fire and a rota for the watch. The forests were very spooky at night, totaly different in character from the Great Forest to the south. We had been well aware of the dangers then, but at least we had known what they were. Here it was different. The oppressive silence, the tall dominating trees, everything about the forest seemed to make us feel supremely unwelcome. As the days progressed into weeks, the oppression became greater, and I often found that we were talking in whispers when we camped or stopped for a break, as if we subconsously sensed the evil that watched us from the darkness. There was plenty of game around, although we always hunted sparingly, whenever we killed a buck or a hare, it felt like we were poaching. '' ''... ''They looked like the tortured souls of the long dead. Glowing white and rattling chains they flitted between the trees, leaving trails of cold vapour. I had no idea back then what these creatures were, assuming them to be ghosts or ghouls. However, the undead of Norob are many and varied, and after reading a text on the subject much later found them to be classified as wraiths. '' Category:Places Category:Forests Category:Evil Places